


Scrabble

by Mattboydsbutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac are watching over Melissa while she sleeps.. They get bored and try to play a game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

“Scott, come on. You have to know that ‘smackeroo’ isn’t a word! You can play ‘smack’ but not ‘smackeroo’. What the hell is that even?” Isaac should have guessed that playing Scrabble with Scott was a bad idea but they needed to stay awake to watch over Scott’s mom, and the last time they played Monopoly, they didn’t talk for about a week.

 “It so is a word! You’re just jealous because I’m beating you!”  Isaac scoffed. 

“I let you get away with ‘dicksneeze,’ but not ‘smackeroo’, Scott.”  

“Well, ‘smackeroo’ is a word and I’m going to play it,” Scott said defiantly. 

“Okay, if it’s a word then what the hell does it mean then?” Isaac questioned with his eyebrows raised, leaning back against the wall from his spot on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Here, let me use it in a sentence for you: I’m going to smackeroo you upside the head if you don’t shut the hell up, because if you wake up my mom, I’m going to do more than that,” Scott said with a serious voice but Isaac could hear the playful tone that made him push Scott’s shoulder.

 “Fine; you can play smackeroo, ya big baby.”  It went like that for about an hour. Scott making up words and Isaac letting him get away with it until— 

 “Okay no, Scott, there is no way I’m letting you get away with ‘buttnose’! You’re just putting two words together!” Scott smiled. 

“Come on, Isaac, it’s a word!”  

Isaac pouted. “No. No way.”  Scott leaned over into Isaac’s face. 

 

“Come on, Isaac; last one, I promise.”  Isaac gulped and looked over at the bed that Scott’s mom was sleeping on.

“N-no.”  

Scott leaned in closer and lightly kissed Isaac on the lips and pulled away before Isaac could get into it.

“How about now?”  

Isaac shook his head. Scott pulled the boy to him and slipped his tongue inside of Isaac’s mouth, this time making the taller boy moan. Scott pulled away laughing quietly.

“Shhhh. You’re going to wake my mom up!”  Isaac looked at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, I can’t help it! You know that bugs me.”  Scott slowly grinned.

“So… is ‘buttnose’ a word yet?”  Isaac sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head.

“No! Now, why don’t we play something else? Like UNO?”

 “Are you kidding me? After the draw 4 card fiasco with Stiles? No way! I was cleaning pop and toothpaste out of the carpet for weeks… besides, I think my mom hid it.”  Isaac remembers the fiasco well enough—he was cleaning tooth paste and honey out of his hair for as long as Scott was cleaning the carpet. Sometimes if he thought about it, he could smell the honey.

“Right. Okay, umm… oh! How about Sorry?” 

“Isaaaac, I hate that game! You always send me back to start!” Scott whined, and Isaac had to hold back a smile at how cute he looked.

 “Scott, that’s the way the game goes!” 

“Well… YOU CHEAT!” Scott yelled, and Isaac quickly looked over at the bed. He was relieved when Melissa was still asleep. 

“You know, we’re lucky your mom could probably sleep through a hurricane.”  Scott laughed.

“Yeah, I guess we should be more quiet. And I will be if ‘buttnose’ is a word,” he countered. Isaac sighed, giving in.

“Fine, Scott, it’s a word but only because your mom can be scary when she gets woken up.”  Scott grinned and put the letters down. Isaac played the word ‘conspicuous’.

“Hey! That isn’t a word!” Scott objected and Isaac blinked at him a couple times. 

“Are you kidding me?”

 “And you yell at me for making up words but you can do it!”

 “Scott, sweetie, ‘conspicuous’ is a real word.”

 “It is not!”

 “Scott, look it up on your phone or something.”

 “Fine, I will.” Scott pulled out his phone and pulled up the dictionary app he had on his phone for the PSAT. Lo and behold, it was a word. 

“This game is stupid,” he announced before he flipped the board and the pieces went flying.

 “Really, Scott? I let you play about ten make believe words but the second I play a good real one, you flip the board? Real mature!”

 “Shut up, this game is stupid.” 

“Why? Because you’re losing?”  Scott leaned forward and smacked Isaac on the head. Isaac looked stunned.

“Did you just smack me?” 

“No,” Scott said with a shake of his head, fighting to look innocent.   
“Yes, you did.” 

“Nope,” Scott drawled, popping the ‘p’. A slow grin spread across his face. “I smackeroo’d you!”

 “Oh yeah, Scott? Well… you’re a buttnose!” Isaac grinned. Scott laughed. 

“I am not! You’re a buttnose!”  

The two started giggling like five-year-olds. Scott even fell out of his chair and practically into Isaac’s lap, Isaac reaching out to keep him from falling over. Once Scott was upright, back to the wall next to Isaac, he looked at the time on his phone. It was three in the morning.

“No wonder we’re so giggly. Dude, we’re over-tired.”  Isaac burst out laughing. 

“But I’m not even tired!” 

 “That’s what you think!” 

“Scott, I HAVE AN IDEA!”

 Scott put his finger to Isaac’s lips.

“Shhhhhhh, don’t make me smackeroo you.” This caused both boys to collapse against each other in laughter. Scott settled down enough after a moment to ask, 

“Okay, what’s your idea?” 

“Okay, okay,” Isaac said through wheezing breaths.  
“So, since you only play fake words—don’t give me that look, you know it’s true—and you hate it when I play awesomely smart words… whhhyyy don’t weee play… BACKWARDS SCRABBLE!”  Scott slapped him on the arm.

“Remind me never to take you on a secret mission at three in the morning where we have to be super quiet because you would get us killed!”

 “Well, I don’t have to worry about it because you’ll just smackeroo them,” Isaac countered with a giggle.

 “Okay, seriously, what the hell is backwards scrabble?”

 “We can’t play real words. We can only play made-up words. But nothing like a random mix letters like k, x, s, a, b. It’s gotta be like your words ‘buttnose’ and ‘dicksneeze’.”  Scott thought about it for a while, 

“You know what Isaac?” 

“What?” 

“I have the smartest boyfriend ever… let’s do it!” Isaac laughed and picked up all the pieces that Scott had previously thrown and Scott reset the board.

“Okay who goes first?”

 “Well, I’m taller so… I think I should,” Isaac said proudly. 

“Oh no, nope; not happening. I was a werewolf longer so I should go first,” Scott replied. 

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” 

“What does being taller have to do with anything?” Scott countered.  Isaac thought for a second before his face looked puzzled.

 “What? What now?” Scott asked, a concerned edge to his voice.  

“Did you call me your boyfriend?” Isaac asked and Scott blushed. 

“Ye-yeah. I just—I’m—I ju-just figured… I mean, we’ve been making out a lot and stuff. And, like, that one time in Stiles’ jeep, I just figured…” Scott trailed off, but then leaned over the forgotten scrabble board closer to Isaac with a small and dopey smile. 

“Scott really, really loves Isaac.”  Isaac grinned and Scott moved forward a little more to kiss Isaac, but the movement cause him to lose his balance. He fell onto Isaac, and Isaac caught him as he too fell. 

“Well, um. Hi,” Scott said with a sheepish smile, his blush intensifying under his tan. His body rocked when Isaac laughed.

 “Ugh, okay—get up, Scott. Let’s play the game.”

 “Mm comfy,” Scott mumbled against his chest.

 “No,” Isaac half groaned. “Nope, you are not falling asleep on me.”

 “Try me,” came Scott’s muffled challenge from the fabric of Isaac’s shirt. Isaac grinned evilly and reached his hand down to pinch Scott’s ass hard. Scott rolled off of him with a yelp and hit the floor with a not so soft thud. The two boys froze as Scott’s mom rolled over in her sleep and mumbled but, thankfully, didn’t wake up. 

“Nice job, dicksneeze, you almost woke her up,” Scott hissed. 

“Me?” Isaac scoffed. 

“You’re the one who tried to fall asleep!” 

“I’m tired!” 

“So am I but your mom’s life is danger, asshat! Get it together!” Isaac hissed. 

“We should do shifts then!” Scott suggested. 

“Dude, she wakes up in, like, three hours. We can do it,” Isaac insisted. He could feel the tiredness taking over now as his hyper-ness was wearing off. He rubbed a hand down his face and looked down at Scott. Scott sighed. 

“Okay, okay… so about this backwards scrabble…”  Isaac laughed.

“Yeah, let’s try it. Um, Rock Paper Scissors?”  Scott sat up and put his fist in his hand.

“Okay, let’s do it. On three. One, tw—“ 

“Wait, wait!” Isaac interrupted in a stage whisper. “On three like ‘one, two, three: go’, or go on three?”  Scott sighed tiredly. 

“One, two, three: shoot?”  Isaac nodded, putting his fist in his hand and ready to pound.

“Okay ready.”  Scott locked eyes with Isaac and pounded his fist in his palm as he said, 

“Okay. One, two, three: shoot!”  Isaac did paper and Scott did scissors. Scott pumped his fist in the air and Isaac pouted. 

“Okay first word… fluzzle,” Scott announced as he put the pieces on the board. At Isaac’s chuckle, Scott looked up at him. 

“What’s so funny?”  Isaac shrugged. 

“You’re going to win this.”  Scott grinned proudly. 

“I’m going to kick your ass!”  Isaac stuck out his tongue and placed his pieces. 

“Okay, umm… bloob.”  Scott tried not to laugh. 

“Bloob? Really? That’s all you got? Oh my god, I’m going to wipe the floor with you.” 

And on and on the game went.  A few hours later, Scott’s mom woke up with a yell before realizing the two boys on the floor were her two boys. There were pop cans, popcorn, and scrabble pieces covering the floor all around them. She looked over the edge of the bed at the half wiped board. “Fluzzery? Gobblygook? What the hell?” She looked over at the boys again. Scott was halfway on the board with his head in Isaac’s lap. Isaac was leaning against the wall, his one hand in Scott’s hair and his other entwined with one of Scott’s. 

“Boys? BOYS!” 

Isaac and Scott woke with a start and Scott accidentally pushed their hands into Isaac’s crotch, making the boy cringe in pain. They quickly shot to their feet. “Um, hey, Mom,” Scott greeted with a small, embarrassed smile. 

“Morning, Miss McCall,” 

Isaac greeted in a small voice, blushing slightly.

 “What are you two doing?”

Melissa questioned.

 “We’re watching over you. You know, so you don’t get killed or something.” 

“But you were sleeping.” 

Scott nudged Isaac.

“I told you we should have done shifts.”

 Isaac gave him a dirty look. 

“Shut up.” 

“Um okay… Well then, heroes, clean up and get your butts to school,”

Melissa commanded, trying to hide a smile as she watched them start to clean before falling back in bed for a few more minutes of sleep. After the boys cleaned up their mess, they headed back to Scott’s room to get ready for school. Before Scott could walk through the door, Isaac grabbed his hand.

“Hey, Scott?”  Scott’s eyes flickered to Isaac’s hand in his. He liked the tingle that started up his arm.

“Yeah?” Bhe said, looking back up at him.

 “Are we really dating, or were you just saying it because you were tired?” Isaac asked shyly, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.  Scott looked him up and down. 

“Isaac, last night was the funniest night I have ever had.”n Isaac nodded in agreement.

“And,” Scott continued with a smile, pulling Isaac closer to him,

“I am proud to call you my boyfriend.” He pressed a small kiss to a stunned Isaac’s lips. He grinned up at him.

“Come on we got to get to school.” Scott let go of Isaac’s hand and turned into his room, expecting to hear Isaac follow. Instead, after a few seconds, he heard Isaac call him back.

 “Hey, Scott?”

 “Yeah?” Scott leaned back from his closet to look at Isaac still standing in the doorway.

 “Wanna play scrabble tonight?” Isaac asked him and Scott grin grew. 

“You’re on!”


End file.
